


Sore

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: So massages are fun.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sore

“Ow. Ow. Is it possible for my entire body to be sore? Because I think it is,” the princess groaned as she flung open the door to her bedroom, staggering across the wooden floor, letting out an angry noise with every step. Hans followed her in, closing the door quietly behind him as he laughed.

“Riding a horse can do that to you. Especially if you haven’t ridden in- how long did you say?”

“Two years,” she grumbled. The princess made her way to the window seat, and sat down with a thunk. She bent to tug off her muddy boots, only to wince in pain.

Hans knelt in front of her, placing one hand behind her knee and using the other to pull off the boot. 

“Thanks,” Anna murmured, fidgeting with her skirts a little as he set to remove her second boot. “Hopefully my feet don’t stink.”

“I don’t smell a thing,” Hans assured her as he stood up, although by the way he wrinkled his nose she was fairly sure he was lying.

She put one stocking foot on the ground and attempted to stand, but the soreness in her back and legs caused her to topple over, right into her fiance’s arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I complain a lot-” she said as he sat her back down onto the window seat, “-but this time it really, really hurts.”

Hans frowned, taking a seat next to her. “Do you want a massage? If it hurts that bad…”

A small smile crept onto her face. “Uh, sure. I mean, if it’s not too much trouble…”

Hans brushed Anna’s hair away from her shoulders, so her braids rested on her chest instead of her back. He placed his hands on her, then slid them slowly and deliberately down her back to feel where her muscles were tightest. Anna jolted at the sensation, and Hans removed his hands. “Did that hurt? Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“No, no, I’m fine, please,” Anna squeaked out. “Go ahead.”

His hands returned to her shoulders, and began to rub.

“That feels s- _ooooooooooohmigosh_. Oh. Ah.” Anna had never had a massage before, and it was quickly making its way up the list of favorite sensations- past holding hands, snuggling, maybe even being kissed… His hands were strong and steady, and her head drooped forward as his fingers stroked her neck. He quickly brought one hand up to support her forehead, and she slumped against it, sighing contentedly.

“Where did you even learn to do this?” Anna wondered aloud as he moved his hand lower, grinding his palm between her shoulder blades. “Your hands are magic.”

Hans chuckled. “I’ve actually never done this before.”

“Figures. You’re perfect at everything you try, I don’t know wh-ahhh…” Anna broke off into a low moan as he moved his way down her spine, then clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. If she kept making noises like that, people in the hall might think they were-

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Hans gave a breathy laugh. “It’s fine, at least I know I’m doing something right.” He shifted awkwardly as he tried to move down her back, their position in the window seat making it a bit difficult for him to reach lower than her shoulders.

“You know, princess,” Hans said quietly, leaning forward so his lips were against her ear. “This might be easier if you were lying down.”

Warmth flooded Anna’s entire body, but something went off in the back of her mind. Would that be alright? To have her fiance on top of her, in her bed, with his hands all over her… before marriage? She desperately tried to bargain with herself. They would still have their clothes on, after all. And it was for… for her health. Who knows what could happen if her muscles remained sore and cramped? She could have a spasm, fall down the stairs, tragically die. The kingdom depended on this massage.

After taking a deep breath, she stood up from the window seat and made her way to the bed, barely able to keep herself upright out of soreness (or anticipation. Probably a bit of both.) She lay on her stomach, turning her head to her right against the plush pillows. Hans climbed over her carefully, placing his knees on either sides of her hips. God, he was so _close_ and so _warm_ and it took every ounce of willpower she had to not turn over and start kissing him right then.

The prince’s hands kneaded into her back with impressive expertise. Now that he could leverage his weight, the grinding of his knuckles into her body resonated even deeper and she could feel her muscles sighing in pleasure. Unfortunately, the sensation was dulled by the fabric of her shirt. Even though the material of her blouse was thin and summery, Anna felt far too uncomfortable and far too hot. A thought- a bad thought, a _really_ bad thought popped into her head, and Anna did her best to squash it.

…Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Well, being partially clothed was only partially bad, right?

“Ah, one sec…”

She scooted forward so she was on her knees, and tugged the shirt out from the waistline of her skirt. She heard Hans’s breath hitch as he realized what she was going to do, and a small smile crossed her face as she pulled the blouse over her head and tossed it onto the floor. She lay back down, moving slowly and carefully so Hans couldn’t catch sight of her front. Anna heard a soft sort of swishing noise behind her, and glanced over her shoulder at the prince straddling her- oh.

He was taking off his gloves.

The two made eye contact, and Anna gulped. She had never seen his eyes look like that- normally they were gentle and cheerful, but now they seemed darker, his pupils larger, almost… hungry.

Anna made a mental note to go to confession later.

She buried her burning face back in the pillow, and he pressed his bare hands against her back. They were impossibly warm, and soft- she supposed wearing gloves all the time would prevent them from getting rough and weathered. He ran them up and down her back, applying no pressure whatsoever. He seemed to just want to… feel her. Anna found this almost more pleasurable than the massage.

“You’ve got a lot of freckles,” said Hans, voice curiously hoarse.

“Thanks,” whimpered Anna, unable to form a more coherent response.

He had moved from her shoulders to lower down her back, thumbs rubbing along her spine, palms rocking into her muscles in a mesmeric rhythm. Anna abandoned all attempts to muffle the noises she made, moaning loudly whenever he hit a particularly satisfying spot.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, voice low as he pressed deeper into the tissue.

_Feel good? It feels great_ , thought Anna dreamily, eyes rolling in pleasure.

“Mmhmm… but you know what would feel even better?”

_Yup, definitely going to confession later._

Anna turned over underneath him, reaching up to fist his cravat and pulling him down to smash her lips against his. The alarmed noise Hans had made soon changed to a low, content hum against Anna’s mouth. His left hand tangled itself in her hair as his right wandered up her side, fingers over her stomach, thumb under her breast. Anna wiggled her legs so that Hans now knelt within the cradle of her thighs, and she moved to wrap her legs around him, pulling him closer. They lay there for a moment before Hans suddenly broke the kiss, concern etched onto his princely features. Anna frowned at the lack of contact, blinking at him in confusion. “Wait, what? Why did you stop?”

“We can’t do this, not right now…”

“Sure we can, of _course_ we can-”

Hans let out a laugh at her eagerness. “Believe me, Anna. I want this just as much as you do.”

Anna gasped as he pressed himself flush against her, burying his face into her neck. His tight trousers did nothing to hide his arousal, and Anna threw her head back with a moan as she arched into him, savoring the sensation of their bodies against each other before he lifted himself off her.

“But the point of this was that you wouldn’t be sore anymore. And if we continue, well…”

He averted his eyes with a nervous chuckle.

“I don’t care, I don’t care…” murmured Anna as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, but he bent his head and slipped out of her embrace.

“I know you don’t. And normally I wouldn’t, but I don’t think now is the right time, anyway.” He glanced towards the clock, re-adjusting his cravat and smoothing his hair. “It’s almost time for dinner.” The prince bent to give her a sweet, chaste kiss, but the glint in his eye as he pulled away was anything but. “Besides, if we kept going, I wouldn’t let you out of this bed until tomorrow morning, at the very least.”

Anna fell back against the pillows in a huff. “Hans, you saying things like that is _not_ making this easier.”

“Sorry, dear.”

Disappointed that there would be no more shenanigans, Anna got out of the bed, grumbling as she grabbed her shirt. “Dinner is stupid. Who needs food? Not me.” She heard Hans stifle a laugh, and turned around to give him a look. He quieted immediately.

After the princess had made herself presentable, Hans took her arm. “Dinner, though tedious, is necessary. But don’t despair… you’ll get dessert afterwards.”

If the smirk on Hans’s face was anything to go by, Anna was positive she’d enjoy something _very_ sweet that night.


End file.
